


Black eyes, with a bright soul

by Nemesis_retribution



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Snogging, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis_retribution/pseuds/Nemesis_retribution
Summary: Nick has been cursed by a hexenbeist while following a lead for a series of murders. Will he survive the onslaught of wesen who can now see who he really is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first writing i am sorry for any spelling mistakes i hope you enjoy

It was about 1 am when nick got a call from the precinct to say they had a lead on their murderer. Hank was out of commission, so it was just up to nick to track down the lead. Renard had sent hank home to get some rest; the first body showed up about five days ago and they hadn’t slept since. The only reason Renard hadn’t sent Nick home was because Nick had pulled the ‘I’m a Grimm’ card I don’t tire as easily as humans, so the captain has begrudgingly let Nick hang around, but to be honest Nick was just as tired as Hank, he could hardly keep his eyes open, he hasn’t even been eating, instead of getting his lunch he goes to the trailer and looks up the books to see if he can find any clue to what is causing these murders.   
All-in-all Nick is wrecked by the time he makes his way to number 24 market road, on the east side of town.   
The moon shines brightly over the top of the house and the stars bright like diamonds in the sky. The sky is beautiful but the house in front of him is not so much. The garden is a mess with weeds in between the flagstones that make up the path to the door. The house itself looks like it hasn’t seen a lick of paint in years and there is a broken window on the top floor. Perfect, my favourite creepy house is always the shitty abandon type.   
According to Wu the place isn’t abandoned but belongs to a Mrs Emma Tate. Better see if Mrs Tate is home. As I make my way to the house the flagstones wobbling beneath my feet, I hear a long-agonised cry from inside. I run to the door using my foot to kick it open, but it doesn’t budge, the decrepit piece of wood is stronger than it looks. I take a few steps back and take another kick this one finally makes it open, I rush inside, my coat nearly caught in the door as it slams shut behind me. Alarm bells go off in my head and my Grimm senses are screaming for me to go to run to get out of here as fast as I can, but I can’t my legs won’t move, there is some invisible force holding me still.   
I look around for anything that can help me and instantly notice the difference. While the outside looked like the place would fall down with a strong breeze, the inside was the exact opposite, in here the place almost looked new, the furniture was pristine, everything from the wallpaper to the way the ornaments where arranged was immaculate. There must be a spell on the house to give it its appearance. Then that means…... SHIT I’m in a Hexenbeist home. I need to calm down, right I can’t move my legs but what else can I move; my hands, my arms yes, I can move them, I need to call Renard and Monroe they can help me.   
The phone is in my coat pocket I lift it out and scroll to my contacts. I should probably call Renard first he would still be at the precinct while Monroe and Rosalee would be fast asleep at this time. The phone rings and is picked up at the second tone.  
“Nick, everything alright have you found out anything”, Renard sounds tired, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had been sleeping at his desk; he has been coming into the precinct with bags under his eyes ever since the bodies started turning up. The annoyance of not finding the culprit has gotten to him as it has the rest of us.   
“I’m fine ser” for now I think, “I believe Mrs Tate is a Hexenbeist, I’m stuck here in her home, I cant move my legs they are trapped by a spell or something and I think there is something in here with me, I heard screaming before I came in here”, my tone wavers at the end as worry over my own predicament finally hits me.  
“Nick, I need you to stay calm, I’m coming to get you n- “, but I never heard the end of the sentence as all I felt was pain at the back of my head, then my whole world went dark.

When I wake up again I’m lying on my back with a piercing headache. I try to move my hands, but they are strapped down to the metal surface I am lying on. Great, I just love waking up tied to an uncomfortable metal table. Ok not the time for sarcasm; keep calm Renard is on his way he will get me out. God, I hope whatever is in here doesn’t get him too.   
Darkness turns to light as a switch is flipped within what appears to be a basement. A woman I can only assume is Mrs Tate stands against the wall, her cold eyes piercing my soul and spreading a deep chill through out my body. She makes her way to me in my horizontal state, placing her hands on either side of my head, instantly the chill stops and warmth spreads through me again. She takes her hands of my head and I notice they have blood on them. She must have hit me pretty hard on the head, and the cold was the result of me bleeding out. I was about to open my mouth to ask why she would heal me when she spoke first.  
“I healed you because I wouldn’t get to have my fun if you died”, she said in a devilish tone. “Don’t worry dear I know who you are, but more importantly what you are”.  
That drove fear into me, how could she know she hadn’t even woged yet, she couldn’t have seen my eyes.  
“I don’t know what you mean” I say in what I already know is a vain attempt at getting some security over my identity.  
“sigh, then I guess this might help”. I was about to question her on her statement when she woged, showing me her true self, showing me the ugly decaying Hexenbeist that lies just below her beautiful façade.   
“ah there you are, my Grimm, to think it only took a few deaths, and you would come running right into my trap, you really are a sentimental one aren’t you”.  
Anger and a question burned in my mind that I had to ask “why, why did they have to die what do u gain by catching me”  
She leaned closer to me, her horrible decrypted face inches from my own, she whispers in my ear. “Revenge, revenge on your dear aunt Marie”  
With that she leaned back while grabbing my face in her hands and forcing my mouth open. “Since I can’t get to her I will just have you instead”. As the words left her mouth she raised her other hand that was not occupied with my face and held aloft a glass jar filled with some dubious red liquid and poured it down my throat.  
The liquid created a sticky burning trail as it made its way down to my stomach, causing me to momentarily black out.   
It was at that moment when Renard finally showed, bursting through the door to the basement. His anger evident on his already woged face. He glanced at me lying on the table with the contents of the jar drippling down from my mouth to the table, then looked to a shocked Emma now standing a few steps toward a shelf in the corner of the room.  
Renard snarled once then lunged toward her, but she had already disappeared within a cloud of smoke, which had seemingly come from a broken bottle now on the floor.   
After having spun around in a circle searching the room for Emma, and having realised she was gone, then did Renard finally come over to the table Nick was on, quickly untying his hands from the table.  
“Nick” said Renard his voice tinted with concern for the young detective. “Nick are you all right, what did she give you”; he said all this while looking franticly over Nick checking for any signs of harm, his hands hovering over some dried strands of blood in his hair then turning over Nicks head in his hands to inspect the blood. Only releasing his head when he was sure there was no wound.   
“I’m fine captain” he said tiredly, “she knocked me out then she healed me, she said she wouldn’t get any fun if I died”   
“I’m so glad I thought that I had lost you”  
The captain attentively moved his hand to cup Nicks cheek wiping some of the liquid that had drippled down to his chin, off with his thump, while he looked deep into his grey eyes. he bent his head down to capture Nicks soft lips with his own, moving slowly against each other.  
They had kissed a few times before; the first time right after Nick and Renard’s fight, when he had given the key back to Nick, but that time it was angerly, passionately all teeth and snarling, this was different, this was all emotion, fear that Renard had lost Nick and fear that the same fate would befall Renard when he came to rescue Nick.   
Renard rested his forehead against Nicks when they parted for air. “That was, nice much better than the last one”, Nick said a bit breathlessly. Renard nodded then moved back to look Nick in the eye again but stopped once his eyes reached his, a look of confusion across his face, his hand reaching up touch his cheek, then down again in fear.  
“Nick” he said in concern. “am I woged”.   
Confusion coursed through Nick Renard face was normal his normal handsome face. He shock his head confirming Renard’s fears.  
“Nick, your eyes are black, they have gone black”


	2. Chapter 2

“Nick, your eyes are black, they have gone black” 

“What do you mean they only go black if someone has woged but your face is normal” fear courses through me like a hurricane; this can’t be right I have to see for myself.  
There was a mirror in the corner of the room, I jump off the table and deftly land on my feet, rushing for the mirror hoping beyond hope that it isn’t true… but it is, I stare back into the dark voids that have become my eyes, looking back at a face that looks so familiar yet has changed so drastically. My now dark eyes have taken on a cold stare that could freeze any who saw them.  
I must have made some sort of noise because next thing I know Renard has enveloped me in his arms, my face resting in the crook of his neck as silent tears stream down my face. I had begrudgingly accepted my role as a Grimm in this strange, twisted world, I wasn’t ready for everyone else to see who I really was, especially not the captain. A man who I have been developing feelings for.   
With everything that has been happening with Juliet and this case, I don’t think I can take much more of this and it seems my body feels the same as it has elected for my knees to finally give out and collapse into the captain’s strong arms. 

“woah there, Nick! Nick! Stay with me, come on we are getting you out of here” With that he lifts me over on to his shoulder, his right arm coming to hook around the back of my knees, while his left holds my back in place. 

“Rest Nick I will keep you safe”, His voice is warm and inviting, I can no longer resist the pull of sleep.   
As I am pulled closer into the embrace of a restless sleep, I can feel myself being lowered into what I believe is Renard’s car, as I can hear the seatbelt clipping into place and a soft pair of lips placed on my forehead, before I drift off.

I dream of my aunt Marie gently stroking my hair like she used to do when I was little and couldn’t sleep because of the monsters under my bed. She would pet and play with my hair and told me it was all in my imagination, but now I known the truth, the monsters are real and I’m one of them.  
The dream begins to spiral then change. I see Monroe and Rosalee looking at me, fear written across their faces as they stare.   
“your evil”  
“Cruel beast”  
“Just like your ancestors”

They shout and tear at me. At my eyes at my hair. When I go to fight back to beg them to stop, they disappear; well not all of them. All that is left is their Decapitated heads on the ground, and I am standing over them, only my eyes are black, and my lips are sporting a dark malevolent grin.   
I jolt wake, thank god it was just a dream. A cold sweat has broken out against my skin. My back and forehead dripping with it.   
I look around and the room, it is pitch black, I move to turn on the lamp beside my bed, but my hand meet air. I wave my hand about but there is no lamp, no bedside table. I start to panic, where am I this isn’t my room. The sheets are different than my own they feel richer, smoother, some high-quality material. 

Pulling back the covers and stepping onto the cold wooden I move from the bed to the wall, feeling for any sign of a light switch.  
When I finally find it and switch it on, it illuminates the confines of what appears to be the master bedroom. The bed is swathed in deep dark red bed covers, and the walls are painted a light grey. Looking around I notice there is nothing in terms of personal photos or anything that can be considered a decoration.   
Whoever lives here seems doesn’t seem to be the sentimental type. Thinking this I then move towards the door, reaching out my hand and turning the handle finding it unlocked. As I open the door, voices flood in from down the hall. 

 

“There must be something we can do”, I recognise the voice to be Monroe

“My mother will be here in a few months, Nick will just have to stay off work until she arrives”. That was Renard speaking, this must be his house I’m in. Warmth encompasses me at the thought. That must have been his bed he put me in. I can feel my heart beating faster, while thinking how those soft sheets would feel against my naked skin.   
My thoughts are interrupted by Rosalee speaking, “He’s not going to like staying of work for that long he will get restless”

“if anyone other than those close to him in the wesen community were to see him, there would be panic; they would send in the reapers without a second thought”, I’m surprised at how concerned Renard sounded.   
Reapers, they must be talking about me. Deciding I shouldn’t eavesdrop any longer, I move on down the dark hall; passing by a window I glance out, noticing it’s still dark, I must only have been asleep for a few hours then. 

Following the voices, I am led to a brightly lit sitting room with a large window over looking the city; this is where I find Monroe, Rosalee and Renard all standing around a wooden table with a glass top.   
Their conversation stops as they all glance up at the same time, sensing my presence; Both Monroe and Rosalee woge upon looking at me, there faces contorted into a look of fear then recognition. Only Renard’s face stayed the same, his face contorted trying to hold his woge back while his face ripples then stills.

“Nick your wake”, Renard sounds relieved, the concern evident on his face, before he remembers they have company, then turns back to his neutral look.  
After having been staring at him this whole time, Monroe and Rosalee manage to shift back to their human persona’s.

“Sorry about that Nick it’s just going to take us a while to get used to the whole Grimm eyes again, just feels like I am seeing them for the first time all over again”, Monroe and Rosalee both gain a sheepish expression. Obviously, this is just as hard for them as it is for me. I wasn’t the one taught to fear the Grimm’s and their dark eyes; it must be like living every childhood nightmare for them. A pang of guilt hits me at the thought of causing such fear to my friends.

“Its ok Monroe, just take all the time you need, and I’m sorry for scaring all of you”

“Hey what’s a little fear to remind us we are still living”, Monroe’s shit-eating grin can’t help but make them all smile, even at the situation they find themselves in.  
Rosalee quickly makes her way to Nick from around the table then pulls him into a hug, her chin resting against his shoulder, while her arms snake around his waist. “Don’t worry Nick we will get this sorted, you have friends and we will protect you”. Her words strike me as I feel the compassion and reassurance that comes with them. Fully accepting the hug, I lean down to whisper a quick thanks to my friend, then release her from my hold, before Monroe decides to join us, as he seems to be getting a bit teary eyed at watching the display of affection between his best friend and girlfriend.

“I manged to get into contact with my mother, she will be hear within the next few months, she is not completely sure what spell was used against you but she has some thoughts; in the meantime I think its best you lay low, I will tell the rest of your colleagues that you have taken a vacation and-

“What I can’t take that long off work, I have cases I need to finish, what if there is a wesen related one, how will Hank know-

“No Nick its to dangerous, you will cause a panic if you are seen”

“Not if I wear sunglasses”

“They aren’t reliable if they were knocked off-

“Ah ‘if’, if they were knocked off, then I will just make sure they are not knocked off”  
Throughout the exchange their voices just kept getting louder and louder till they were almost shouting. Thinking that he should step in and stop this but hesitating at the thought of an angry Grimm and Zauberbeist directing their attention to Monroe he Decides to see what Rosalee thinks on the matter; Monroe turns toward his girlfriend to see that she is already sporting an expectant look. Groaning he turns back to the arguing couple, preparing himself for their rage to be directed at him.

“All right, all right, I think that’s enough”, Both Renard and Nick whip their heads around to glare threateningly at Monroe, both look like they are about to growl at him. Swallowing he continues to speak.

“Nick, I think the captain is right, it’s too dangerous to go out in public, you should just wait until we get this whole mess sorted out”.

Renard turns to throw a triumphant look my way before nodding his head in appreciation at Monroe. Sighing I finally give in.   
Turning to Renard I say “Fine I will wait until your mother arrives, but you need to make up a dame good excuse as to why I won’t be in for the next few weeks”

“Don’t worry young Grimm I wont make up something too embarrassing” Renard smirks at me throughout his quip, looking me straight in the eye, even though they are the way they are, remembering this I quickly glance away attempting to hide my eyes from him; his face drops as I look away but only for a second before it is back to his favourite neutral expression. 

“I should probably head home now its kind of late, thank you for rescuing me from Mrs Tate and letting me rest at your home” I say all this while not looking at Renard or any of my friends in the eye; I can’t stand for them to see my eyes like this, especially if it will bring them discomfort.

“its no problem Nick I wouldn’t want to lose my best detective” Renard says while turning away to move to his kitchen counter. His demeaner changing becoming colder and more isolated.

“We can give you a lift home Nick” Rosalee announces before the situation can become to awkward.

“That would be great Rosalee thank you”, this time trying to look at my friends while I smile, but quickly looking away again as I see a flash of discomfort cross their features before they try to quell it down again.  
Leaving Renard’s home and driving back to my own, I can’t help but wonder how I can cope with the next few months locked up in my own house. This is going to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Juliet and Nick have already broken up, due to Juliette not able to stand the constant danger that comes with dating a Grimm. They ended on good terms and are just friends now instead, i might right her into the story just not sure at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean Renard, bastard son of an Austrian king and his mistress Hexenbeist. Charming handsome and the prince of Portland. He had wealth, a high standing position and power over every Henxenbeist within Portland, or so I thought.

It was my fault, i was to blame. I had let this Hexenbeist into my city, without knowing. I should have kept a greater watch at the city limit. I should have kept my people and my Grimm safe; and now Nick wouldn’t even look my in the eye, he must think I am such a failure.   
The night before, after Nick and co had left, I had called everyone I had protecting the city border to keep an eye out and to strengthen the guard. This Hexenbeist obviously isn’t done with Nick yet, so she must still be in the city, I also called Adalind to let her know what had happened, leaving her to deal with Mrs Tate, if anyone can find her its Adalind. I will have to keep vigilant if I am to catch and make her pay dearly for what she has done.

This really wasn’t how I pictured I would be spending my weekend off, lying in my bed thinking once again of Portland’s infamous Grimm. I was all but consumed with guilt.   
I had let that witch hurt my…. Lover? my Boyfriend? my Grimm?  
What was Nick to me; yes, we had shared a few kisses. Passionate and rough kisses; but that last one was all emotion, I couldn’t stop thinking about those surprisingly soft lips. The stubble around his mouth rubbing, ever so enticingly on my cheek. The way he fit perfectly in my arms. The way… No, no got to stop now or else I could get too carried away over a man I don’t even know is mine.  
Well there is no point in moping around in bed all day. Deciding it best to get up and do something with my time off, I get dressed and go to make some coffee hoping that might clear my head from all thoughts of Nick. It doesn’t. 

This Grimm is going to kill me. Sitting at the island in my kitchen sipping at my freshly made coffee while staring at nothing really isn’t helping me feel any better. I have never felt such guilt before especially not over a Grimm. It had been so long since I had this sort of connection with any one. I almost had something with Adalind, but she was just in it for the sex. But that was a long time ago, and I’m over it; Adalind has become a good friend, I can always rely on her to deal with unwanted nuisances.  
Obviously, I wasn’t going to stop thinking about him any time soon, so I may as well just ring him; just as the thought had crossed my mind, my phone rings, lifting it off the counter where it sits, I see that it is Monroe calling me. I had given him my number the previous night, so he could let me know how Nick was getting on.  
Answering the phone, I speak “Monroe what seems to be the problem”

“Renard, I think you should get down to Nicks house” his voice has taken on a higher tone, wavering towards the end.  
Picking up on his distressed tone I ask, “What’s the matter, is something wrong, is Nick alright”?

“That’s the thing, we don’t know, he’s gone. Rosalee and I went to his house to see how he was getting on, but when we got here his door was bust open and his house was messed up, we also found some blood” Monroe’s voice went low and deep almost whispering the last part, as if trying not to think too much about it.  
A hurricane of emotions begins to swirl within my very being, encompassing all; from my racing heart, to my constricting lungs, all the way to my light head, nearly causing me to collapse in fear, anger and guilt. 

Nick was missing and potentially hurt, I need to find him before more wesen see him.

3 hours earlier

I haven’t been to work in a day and I am already angsty. Monroe and Rosalee had dropped me off home the previous night. They searched my house making sure I had enough food to last me another few days before they went out shopping to get me more. They also had checked my doors and windows making sure they where covered with any piece of cloth they could find; Usually it was a dish cloth they used. Before they departed, stating they would return tomorrow, to check up on me.  
I decide to fill my time with mindless TV game shows and unrealistic crime dramas. I am going to go mad sitting here. I never watch TV, I have no interest in it. I find it to be mind numbingly boring, only using it to fill the silence of the night after a particularly bad nightmare. Which after becoming a Grimm has become more often than I would have liked.  
Thinking back on some of the more ghoulish wesen that I have encountered in my short time as a Grimm makes me shudder. Chills running down my spine from the flashing images of skalengeck, hundjager and more, adding more fuel to the fire which is my fear.   
I decided it best not to think on such things, drawing my attention back to the old crime drama. A knock on the door startles me into looking away towards the source of the sound.  
The front door. 

I wasn’t expecting anyone except Monroe and Rosalee, but they already had a key to my house, they didn’t need to knock. Manoeuvring myself to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room, I open the top drawer lifting out some sunglasses, then turning around heading straight for the door. All the while the knocking persisted, taking on a harsher tone, almost shaking the door of its hinges.   
Beside the door I kept one of my aunts’ weapons from the trailer. An old battle axe, most likely the one shown in the Grimm books decapitating the heads of wesen.  
Reaching the door, I slowly took the key and inserted it into the lock, turning it and hearing the satisfying click. Pulling the door towards me, while peering out into the late afternoon light.   
Staring straight at me are the angry eyes of a giant colossal man. He stood a good few heads taller than me. Glaring menacingly at me he starts to speak in a gruff voice.

“Are you Nick Burkhardt”

Trying to sound more confident than I feel I answer, almost reluctantly, “Who wants to know”  
The face of the man in front of me starts to shift, his skin rippling, causing his features to change into a wesen I hoped never to encounter again

“My name is Sven Stark, brother of Oleg Stark. You killed my brother, prepare to die”.  
With that his arm swung out and hit on the side of the head. So forceful was his swing that it made me see stars, and before I knew it, my world was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait i have a lot of school work to do. I also apologise for the Princess bride reference at the end there. Got to love that movie:)


End file.
